


“Reminder: Roman’s P-T Meeting Is @ 2:30PM”

by Nightmare_creeper25



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Roman, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, M/M, Patton and Roman are not blood family, Pattons last name is Picani, Romans last name is Prince, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Write/Draw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_creeper25/pseuds/Nightmare_creeper25
Summary: Summary: Patton meets his soulmate at his first Parent-Teacher conference as Roman's legal guardian
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	“Reminder: Roman’s P-T Meeting Is @ 2:30PM”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Reminder: Romans P-T Meeting Is @ 2:30pm" 
> 
> Author: Nightmare_creeper
> 
> Date Written: April 10th 2020 @ 2:16pm 
> 
> Date Posted: April 10th 2020 @ 3:45
> 
> Ship: Logicality 
> 
> Featured Characters: Virgil, Roman, Patton, Logan, Emile Pacani & Remy
> 
> Source: Thomas Sanders/Sander Sides
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a Draw/Write AU  
> In this story Patton's Last name is Picani and he is called MR. Picani while Emile keeps his title of DR. Picani, ALSO how this AU works (cause i changed it a bit) Soulmates don't know their counterparts name since if they try to tell each other through writing or drawing it will automatically disappear so they kinda of have to find each other and compare and contrast their writing, make sense? i hope so, have fun reading!!!!!
> 
> BOLD LETTERING = LOGAN  
> slanted lettering = Patton

Patton frowned as he woke up to no message for the 3rd day in a row, Patton understood that his soulmate had their own life but it kinda hurt that he hadn't heard from his soulmate, it felt like forever for Patton 

Upon getting dressed for the day Patton grabbed his custom light blue pen and wrote _'Good Morning'_ on his wrist for his soulmate to see, Patton knew his soulmate lived in the same city as him but they never seemed to have time to meet up, Patton's Soulmate had a full time career that demanded his attention and Patton himself had just finished getting legal custody of his, now deceased, friends child Roman, so Patton has his hands full now more than ever but at least he still made time to send messages to his soulmate

"Patton! I'm gonna be late!" Patton jumped at Romans voice and rushed to stuff Romans packed lunch in his bag then got in the car to quickly drive Roman to his middle school

"Have a good day! Make sure Mr. Sanders gets the Crofters sandwich that I put with your lunch!" Roman nodded then turned to rush into school then turned with a smile and a wave before vanishing through the office doors

Patton may or may not have a small crush on Mr. Sanders even if Patton has only heard his voice through phone calls but somehow Patton found out that Mr. Sanders loved Crofters so Patton would make Mr. Sanders a Crofters Sandwich once a week

Patton made it to work on autopilot and was greeted when he walked through the office doors "Good Morning Mr. Picani" Patton smiles as he was greeted by 3 children

"Hey kiddos! You ready for our sessions today?" The youngest of the 3 popped her tongue "only if Hopps can play" Patton smiles once more "of course Hopps can play!" The children smile and go back to their parents who had called for them

Patton made his was to his office, passing by his brother Emile's office who didn't notice him as he was in another session with Dot and Larry, Patton walked into his office that was filled with child drawing and paintings, Patton began to set up his session with the 3 kiddos, pulling out crayons, paper and Hopps the rabbit from his cage

TIME SKIP

Patton was in the middle of creating a new method for the next weeks session when he felt the top of his hand tickle, like a feather lightly being brushed against his skin

**"Reminder: Romans Parent-Teacher conference is @ 2:30pm"**

Patton blinked then a smile bloomed on his face, his soulmate finally gave him a message, Patton wiped the ink with an alcohol wipe and put his own message

_"Thanks soulmate <3"_

His only response

**" :) "**

Patton felt his heart flutter, his soulmate didn't forget about him, then Patton's heart thumped and went to check the time, it was 1:46pm

Patton immediately got up, spilling his files all over his desk and floor then ran down the hall to his brothers office, luckily his brother wasn't in a session

"Emile!" Emile turned with a pop in his mouth and dreamy eyes "hey Pat!" Patton rushed over to Emile's desk where he usually kept spare clothes in case he spent the night

"Roman has a parent-teacher conference at 2:30 and I need to go now, do you mind if I leave early?" Patton took out one of his light blue shirts that he KNEW Emile took from him

"You know you can leave whenever you want, right now Roman is your top priority, just have Remy cancel or reschedule your appointments for the day" Patton froze a bit as he noticed that Emile was acting very strange

"Is something wrong?" Emile looked confused then blushed "oh no nothings wrong, I just finally met my soulmate" Patton bloomed with pride "that's great Em! Who is it? When can I meet them?!"

Emile smiles with a blush then pointed to the door, Patton turned then smiled cause of course he knew who it was, these two had crushes on each for the past 2 years they've been working together

Patton gathered his shirt and left the room but not before bumping shoulders with his brothers soulmate with a smile "Treat him well Remy, he's the only blood family I got" Remy tried to keep a cool face though he still had a light blush on his cheekbones

"Also cancel my sessions for today please, have fun you two!" Patton ran down the hall before stopping then yelling "BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!" Then finally ran to his car to drive to Romans middle school

In the parking lot Patton took off his button up shirt and put on his light blue collar shirt then tied his cardigan around his shoulders Patton checked the time 2:08pm

Patton got out of the car and began to walk to the school, Roman came out of the office to greet him "almost thought you weren't going to make it"

Patton smiled "Me too kid, oh! Emile found his soulmate today-" Roman cut him off "it's Remy right? Please tell me it's Remy!" Patton smiles "it's Remy, who else could it be? Emile and Remy have been in love with each other for two years" Roman smiles and grabs Patton's hand

Patton noticed the message written on his hand 'I See You' Patton grabbed Romans hand "what's this?" Roman took his hand and held it to his chest like it was the most precious thing and he was very flustered

"Ohhhh I've seen that face for the second time today, come on, who's the lucky one to have you forever and ever?" Roman turned red "his name is Virgil and he's Mr. Sanders son"

Patton smiles but his heart ached, there goes his crush on Mr. Sanders, wouldn't it be weird to have both their kids being soulmates? Technically Roman wasn't his son, he was just his guardian because Patton was the closest family Roman had, no matter the logic Patton still felt his heart cry just a bit

"Well I want to meet this Virgil and then your conference okay? You better hope Mr. Sanders has amazing things to say about you or I'm taking away all your Disney movies and your sword" Romans eyes widen and his bottom lip popped out and quivered, Patton was still new to the whole parent thing but he couldn't say no to Romans puppy face, so Patton just looked away

"Come on, I wanna meet Virgil" Romans face morphed to happiness then began to tug Patton in the direction of his classroom, Patton stayed outside since Mr. Sanders was still in a meeting with other parent(s) while Roman went in and to retrieve Virgil

Roman came out of his class with his hand grasping a pale hand that morphed into purple, Patton smiles as he saw Vigil biting at the end of his sleeve jacket, the poor thing had dark bags under his eyes and his skin was pale but he wore a shaky smile

"Virgil this is Patton my.....guardian? Uncle? Dad?" Patton hearts thumped at Roman considering calling him 'dad' Roman shrugged "he's all the guy figures in one I suppose, Patton this is Virgil my soulmate"

Virgils blush was clearly seen on his pale skin, Virgil stuck out his hand for Patton to shake "N-nice to meet you S-Sir" Patton smiles and tugs on Virgils hand to bring him into a hug

"Your Romans soulmate you can call me Patton, or Uncle or dad, whatever you want, but not grandpa, that makes me feel old, your family now kiddo" Patton pulled away, Virgils blush was more defined now "o-okay Patton"

"Thank you Mrs. Jones, I hope Marco can get his grades up by our next conference" A woman with a frown on her face holding onto a boys shoulder cake out then Mr. Sanders who wore a black collar shirt with a blue tie and glasses "Virgil what are you doing out here? You didn't ask my permission to come out here"

Virgil began to bite at his sleeve once more "I w-wanted to meet P-Patton....." Mr. Sanders raised an eyebrow and looked to Patton

"Virgil is my soulmate and Patton is my guardian, I didn't mean to bring him out without permission, I was just really excited to show him off" Mr. Sanders face changed and he nodded then stuck out his hand for Patton to shake

"Logan Sanders and my son Virgil Sander, who you've met" Patton smiles "I'm Patton Pacani and you already know Roman Prince" Logan's brows knotted "if you are Romans guardian then why do you have different last names?"

"Oh, Roman wanted to keep his family name and I didn't have the heart to deny his request" Patton smiles and Logan nodded then gestures for all of them to come inside

Roman dragged Virgil to sit with him at his desk while Logan and Patton went to a corner of the room that held a large desk "Now in the case of Roman, he is a very smart boy, he almost always passes his tests, he turns in his work on time and sometimes before it's due but"

Patton knew there was a 'but' there's always a 'but' Logan put his hands together "Roman is easily distracted, he is loud at times and sometimes he'll randomly talk nonsense about a Dragon Witch?"

Oh no, Patton sighed "I understand the concern, as you know Roman recently lost his mother and he has been acting out a bit at home as well but he is getting some help and the 'Dragon Witch' is sort of a code word for when he's remembering his mother though now it's a bit of a coping mechanism"

Logan nodded "I understand, I've had Roman the whole year and I've never seen him act out, I should have put two and two together, thank you for reminding me" Patton nodded then Virgil came up to them with Roman right behind him

"Dad?" Logan looked up at Virgil "yes?" Virgil pointed at his fathers hand, Logan turned to his and nodded "yes, my soulmate left me a message I saw it" Roman them came around to Patton and pointed at his hand, Patton twisted his hand facing the message upwards "what?"

Roman rolled his eyes, grabbing Logan's hand and Patton's hand then putting them next to each other, then it clicked, Patton and Logan made eye contact

Logan was searching Patton's eyes and Patton suddenly had a loopy smile on his face, he finally met his soulmate, they found each other

A ring broke their moment, it was time for the next parent to be seen, awkwardly Patton got up, shook Logan's hand and walked to the door with Roman behind him, Patton turned to see that Logan and Virgil were right on their tails

"Go say bye to Virgil" Roman bounced to Virgil with a hug then they began to talk about when they would meet again

Patton pulled out his wallet and pulled out a card, handing it to Logan who took it gracefully "I can tell Virgil has some anxiety issues and maybe a problem sleeping? Going by the bags under his eyes" Logan said nothing just watched Patton talk

"That's all my personal information, if Virgil ever needs the extra help I work with children, I'm Mr. Pacani not to get it mixed with my brother Dr. Pacani" Patton gives Logan a smile then Roman came over saying he was ready to go

Virgil came up and hugged Patton lightly then waved to Roman as they both left the classroom and made their way to the car, Patton and Roman smiled at each other then laughed, they both and Emile met their soulmates today

As Patton and Roman walked into the house, Patton felt the tickle again on the inside of his palm and smiled when he read the message

Patton then grabbed his own pen to write down his response, his heart fluttering and his cheeks hurting from the smiling

**"I made an appointment to meet you tomorrow @ 12:00pm :) "**

_"It's a date <3"_


End file.
